Generally, a mobile phone is configured to display an operation screen, a mail document, and a television image on a display such as a liquid crystal panel. A large-sized display makes it possible to display a large amount of information (such as documents) at one time, or largely display a television image. On the other hand, however, the large-sized display results in an increase in the size of the device itself, which hinders portability of the device.
In view of the above, there is proposed a mobile phone having a first display which is constantly exposed to the outside, and a second display which is accommodated in the phone body when the phone is carried, and is allowed to be exposed to the outside as necessary, wherein an image is displayed on a single display plane formed by integrating the two displays into one unit (see e.g. patent Document 1).